1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-dimensional and three-dimensional stereoscopic switchable display device and a liquid crystal lenticular lens, and more particularly, to the two-dimensional and three-dimensional stereoscopic switchable display device and the liquid crystal lenticular lens with electrode pattern design of different pitches, thereby decreasing the amount of power sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principle of the stereoscopic display technology includes delivering different images respectively to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer to give to the viewer a feeling of gradation and depth in the images, thereby generating the stereoscopic effect in the cerebrum of the viewer by analyzing and overlapping the images received separately by the left eye and the right eye.
To prevent the parallax barrier of a parallax barrier spatial multiplexing three-dimensional stereoscopic display device from blocking light, a liquid crystal lenticular lens stereoscopic display device is developed to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional three-dimensional stereoscopic display device. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the conventional liquid crystal lenticular lens stereoscopic display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional liquid crystal lenticular lens stereoscopic display device includes a display panel 20 and a liquid crystal lenticular lens 30 disposed on the display panel 20. The liquid crystal lenticular lens 30 includes a first substrate 32, a second substrate 34, an electrode unit 36, a liquid crystal layer 38 and a planar electrode 40. The first substrate 32 is disposed opposite to the second substrate 34. The electrode units 36 are disposed on the side of the first substrate 32 facing the second substrate 34. The electrode unit 36 includes thirteen electrodes 36a. The thirteen electrodes 36a are arranged on the first substrate 32 along a direction in sequence. The liquid crystal layer 38 is disposed between the electrode units 36 and the second substrate 34. The planar electrode 40 is disposed between the liquid crystal layer 38 and the second substrate 34. Moreover, there is a gap between any two of the electrodes 36a adjacent to each other. The ratio of each gap to the width of each of the electrodes is 1:1. Therefore, under a three-dimensional stereoscopic display mode, different voltages are necessary to be applied to the electrodes 36a of the electrode unit respectively. Common voltage is applied to the planar electrode 40. Since voltage varies in different horizontal surface of the liquid crystal layer 38, the liquid crystal molecules in different horizontal surface tend to orient differently—rotate and orient themselves following the electric-field lines—so as to achieve lens effect. However, the conventional liquid crystal lenticular lens 30 requires thirteen power sources to achieve the lens effect similar to that of an ideal lens, and therefore burdens the power source and limits design possibilities.